Renewed Cherry Blossom
by CelestialStardust992
Summary: Alone in the rogue-nin world, Sakura joins Akatsuki in hopes of avoiding her parent s murders. Now she finds home in a place where(surprisingly)badass ninja reside. She also finds a kekkai genkai, and walks in on Pein sobbing over an Ouran Highschool Host Club manga volume. Hopefully she ll survive this crazy road of redemption.
1. Chapter 1

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Flashback)

'' _Why?!" Naruto sobbed as Sakura pulled on her emotionless mask._

'' _Why, Naruto you ask, well let`s just say Konoha is a filthy piece of trash!" she snarled fiercely._

 _The rain was pouring in lazy drizzle as lightning flashed dramatically against the dull background._ ** _CRASH_** _! Lightning thundered dangerously as it revealed the slashed mark across the infamous Kuniochi`s headband._

" _Please, Sakura-chan, don't leave me. Not like last time…"Naruto trailed off from his painful memories._

 _The last thing Naruto heard before he was knocked unconscious was, "Sorry Naruto, if only you knew the truth," before he was knocked unconscious._

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _(Four Years Later)_

"Gah!" Naruto yelped as lightning flashed through his small window. His eyes filled with pain as his nightmares flashed back at him.

A knock resounded at his door; curious why anyone would want him at 2 a.m. in the morning. An ANBU officer greeted him in front of his apartment delivering a brief message from the Hokage,"Hokage-sama requested to see you, "he paused as if hesitating, "it's about _her._ " Naruto`s eyes widened as he hurriedly dressed for the request.

"Good, everyone`s here, "as Tsunade eyes them carefully. She knew she had to handle this matter delicately or everything would turn in a chaotic hell. "Okay, ya little brats, Sakura`s been spotted near the border of Fire Country and Grass,'' she stated slowly as everyone started yelling their own damn opinions."Shuddap," she yelled as she accidently punched the desk. Shizune mumbled something about their budget running out, because of Tsunade`s damn fists of fury.

The Konoha 11 stood before the now pissed off Tsunade, they gulped anxiously waiting for her orders."Alright, I`m sending you on the retrieval of the S-class missing- nin Sakura Haruno," there was a long period of silence before they all shouted in unison, "Hai!"

 _We`re coming for you, Sakura, believe it!_ Naruto thought as he trekked through the rooftops of Konoha. The rising sun was met by the surging ninjas as they headed out with great "youth" as Lee had quoted it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura woke grumpily at the sound of her inner shouting **it`s morning!** Repeating over and over again.

"Shut the hell up, inner, can`t you see I`m awake already!" Sakura scoffed mentally at her inner

 **Well** , **it didn`t look like it. BTW, you look like you were dragged out from your grave**

"Well, I`ve been trying to run from mysterious chakra signatures, what have you been doing?"

 **I wandered off to look at the eye-candy serving this fine establishment**

Sakura was so distracted by her very disturbing inner, that she didn't even sense six ominous chakra signatures in front of her hotel room, and so she continued to argue obscenities mentally.

"Well, you perverted inner let me show you what kind of person your messing with you asshole," but Sakura was rudely cut off with someone shouting obscenities about fucking Lord Jashin-sama and how everybody should bow to the almighty Kami-sama. Then all was silenced when that person along with five others crashed into her hotel room breaking the damn door in the process. Now they were staring at each other like what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-here look. (Guess who it is)

Sakura just stood there blinking from utter shock before Kakuzu decided to say," I`m not paying for that," while gesturing towards the door.

"Hey, is this the fine ass bitch we`re supposed to bring back to the base?" Hidan asked as if nothing happened.

" Hn," Itachi answered for a confirmation.

That`s when Sakura decided to snap from this morning`s irritations and punch them through the small glass window behind them, and the Akatsuki fell comically scrambling onto each other and they all landed on Kisame with a loud," oomph." Sakura began packing her possessions to leave and met them in front of the small hotel. That`s when Sakura sensed eleven familiar chakra signatures two miles west from here. Sakura signed in disapproval at the group in front of her.

"I need you to evacuate the villagers," Sakura stated calmly to them.

"Why should I fucking listen to you, bitch?" Hidan sneered.

"Cause Konoha ninja are here to 'retrieve' me," she answered.

The Akatsuki all glanced at each other before they fanned out to do her bidding. Sakura signed as she stood there waiting for the new arrivals that were approaching. They finally arrived as she was eating an apple, and she looked at all of them without any emotion present. Her eyes landed on a certain blond-haired shinobi.

"Hello, Naruto," she said icily waiting for a good battle to ensue.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(Just to clear up the confusion, the Akatsuki members are: Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Deidara

Damn, who knew a little girl like that could throw all of us out a window? Itachi mused to himself

 **Though I did have a great view of her cherry blossom lace underwear**

Wait, I thought you dissappeared after Kisame knocked me out for spending all his money eating dango?

 **Nope I've just been laying low for some time. Heeheee...**

Ugh, why are you back now, is it because I saw her undergarments? (Itachi blushes slightly)

 **So? Are you curious wherelse she's pink(daydreams about porn)**

You're so perverted like you were a few years ago

 **Why, thank I'm flattered, now if you'll excuse me I'd like go daydream more...**

"Ugh," Itachi groaned as he snapped back to reality along with his fellow dazed comrades

"Man, pinky sure was a salty sailor today," Kisame noted looking up at the shattered window in the ninth floor.

All Kakuzu said (grunted) was," I`m not paying for damage repairs."

Hidan growled out, " I`m gonna sacrifice this bitch to Jashin-sama when this shits all over."

"Well, I think she`s just the perfect piece of art like I used to remember her when she tried to kill me," Sasori slurred out still a little groggy.

Meanwhile, Deidara had managed to mold a bird in the room before they fell so he just watched from above half smirking while thinking if he should catch them but they already crashed.

"Hey, are you guys alright, un?" Deidara asked before falling onto his `art` with a loud burst of laughter.

Their very interesting conversation ended when said person had just exited the building casually as if she didn't just shove six freakin Akat000suki members through a very small window. Then, she asked them to evacuate the civilians like a damn command. The six people all had one question running through their minds," Who the hell was this Kuniochi and why were they getting this warm feeling in their chest?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(Ooooooh!) Things are getting really heated in the Akatsuki household! (_)

(Back to the raging battle match)

Today was a windy day which caused clouds of dust to billow around them. Meanwhile….

"Sakura-chan, it`s so nice to see you again!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically to her.

"….."

"What`s wrong?" Naruto questioned, concerned about his former best friend.

At that moment, the Akatsuki decided to show up behind Sakura, and the rookies were giving each other the what-da-fuck-did-we-miss face?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(ending it right here)

 **Well guys, this is my first ever fanfic and I was so bored during the summer and just thought why the hell not, and here it is. This is gonna be a pretty long fanfic and I'll try to update but schools around the corner and all that shit. I also need some reviews and I don't mind peeps being critical cuz I needs the 'advice'**

 **I'm also a lazy ass with a high GPA like someone I know *cough* Shikamaru *cough***

 **" Tobi-chan would you like to do the disclaimer!"**

 **"Of course Celestial Stardust-chan, Tobi loves to cuz Tobi's a good boy!"**

 **Disclaimer: Celestial Stardust-chan doesn't own Naruto cause if she did Tobi would be the supreme ruler of all glitter and pixie dust!**

 **Akatsuki: -_- WTF**

 **" Did Tobi do alright?"**

 **" You did wonderful, Tobi is a good boy!"**

 **Me and Tobi linking hands and running in slow motion through a sunflower field while the rest of the Akatsuki were all like FML.**

 **Reciew or I'll go all Hidan on ur asses**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello **Guys I decided to do the disclaimer in the beginning.**

 **" Sushi-kun, will you do the disclaimer? Pweaseeeeeeeee?"**

 **" Fine, kid"**

 **Disclaimer: This little shrimp here owns nothing from Naruto; although if she did...(Dreaming about him** being **buddies with Aqua man)**

 **Well then...onto da story!**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sakura's POV

"Well, this is awkward, un?" Deidara asked uncertainly

" Hn," Itachi answered.

Since Sakura spent some time with Sasuke a few years back she could totally translate all monosyllabic words uttered by Itachi. Sakura explained this to everyone and everyone gave her a da-hell-do-u-understand-his-language look. Itachi`s face remained like this the whole time -_-.

" Hey Sakura-chan, Tsunade-Baachan said you can come home without charges!" Naruto suddenly broke the awkward silence by shouting

What Naruto didn`t know was that in the last four years she had assassinated at LEAST forty politicians in EACH country each heavily guarded. She had trained ruthlessly for at least nine hours a day. She took on assassination A-ranked missions for fucking fun. It`s not that she enjoyed killing, she just tended to get bored on the run and she needed money too. Che, if she WAS innocent she would decline anyways.

"Sorry, Naruto, I`m not going back _there_ ," Sakura said the last word with venom lacing it.

" Then we have to take you by force," Neji stated in a monotone voice.

The Akatsuki were prepared to fight as well, but Sakura already put up a hand that stated to put da frickin weapons DOWN now unless they wanted to get hurt.

Sakura suddenly flash stepped towards the Leaf-nin that they weren`t even prepared to fight.

" Sakura Blade Storm!" Sakura yelled as she did some hand-signs

Sakura had manipulated the wind and summoned a few thousand sakura blossoms, their petals now honed with chakra. The jutsu enshrouded the entire group of shinobi and sliced anything that came into contact among it. The only few standing were Neji, Hinata, and Naruto. The others stood in bloody heaps from the petal`s furious beating. Sakura stared at the rest of the damage smirking with satisfaction; she still had most of her chakra!

"Alright then Sakura-chan I`ll do it! Kage Buunshin no Jutsu! Naruto cried

Six Naruto`s stepped up to battle me, I smirked, before they even stepped two feet I had sliced them with my sparkly new kunai(cuz who doesn't want a bedazzled kunai)all lightly causing them to poof away. Naruto gaped openly while I thought of a new jutsu I had invented to eliminate the two Hyuuga`s.

I concentrated on the leaves of a nearby willow tree and using a little bit of wind chakra I yelled," Weeping Willow`s Dance!" the willow leaves swirled and all halted to stop and pointed at the two Hyuuga`s they all honed in on the couple. Neji and Hinata tried to defend themselves but a few got to them from their blind spot striking a pressure point and both fell unconscious.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000( Hinata's probably thinking,"Daaaayyyyyyuuuummmmm, Sakura's got mad ninja skillz.")

Itachi's POV

Now the Akatsuki were interested some openly gaped while once in a while there was a 'damn' or 'bitch got u good' and the occasional 'I'm not paying for that.' They were all pretty impressed, the pinkeye surprised them was an understatement.

But I didn't do any of that cuz I is da boss at emotion control, although I did ALMOST swear. Da fuck?

 **So you do know cuss words.**

Why are you back?

 **Cuz I'm the hobo in your mind except very dignified and own a mind harem!**

...

 **What!?**

So what's that warm fuzzy feeling I have in my chest when I look at her?

 **Son, I'm glad you found your first true love!**

Oh shit. I have emotions...AHHHHHHHHH!

 **Oh my god it's the frickin end of the world and I won't be dying of my one true love:dango.**

Hn.

 **Are you Hn ing me, well then Mr. I'm so superior why don't you try to pull the 20 foot stick outta your a-**

Thats when Itachi's train of thoughts got cut off and he slammed into a lingerie shop. All was silent when a dark aura came oozing out of Itachi.

TBC...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Oh no! The horror of Itachi's wrath!**

 **Review and I'll send you an Itachi-sempai body pillow, cuz the real ones seducing me into havi- *cough* I mean he's asking me to write this! Hahahahaha...**

 **-_- don't judge me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys I haven't updated in a while...**

 **Akatsuki: That's because ur a lazy-ass**

 **me:** **Awwwwwww! U guys know me so well.[^_^]**

 **We'll have...hmmmm...ahhh! Itachi shall do the disclaimer this chapter!**

 **Itachi:Hn...**

 **Disclaimer: Celestial Stardust-san does not own Naruto, Mr. Misashi Kishimoto does and I thank kami-sama for it.**

 **all of us: *in shock***

 **Itachi: What's wrong?**

 **me: Y-You spoke s-so many words...at once**

 **Itachi:*bitch slaps me across the face***

 **me: I'm back! Now onwards my gang!**

000

Sakura POV

I was just preparing my finale to the battle, and I charged forward at Naruto prepared to bitchslap him when he suddenly dodges. I slapped Itachi, and he flew towards a lingerie shop and all was silent...

 **Goddamnit! You slapped his beautiful, chiseled, perfect face!**

Well he was just standing there staring of into space so what was I supposed to do!

 **I don't fuckin care! You slapped his face and now he's gonna go hulk on you!**

Oh no! What do we do!? Help meh!(even though I`m a big girl now and I`m perfectly motivated by saying it to myself everyday)

 **Run Bitch Run!**

And run I did...

000

Itachi's POV

Dammit! She got away and to be honest right now everybody was staring at me. After I was flung through the window, I crashed into a rack of lacy bras. And there were at least four inside my cloak. Don't believe me? Do I look like I joke around (0/_\0) that was my face. Told you I was a prodigy at everything.

Deidara then decided to trigger a chorus of laughter from tripping over himself, laughing. To say I was pissed was an understatement, somebody's about to get their ass mangekyou'd. Mwahahahaha...

000

Naruto's POV

I couldn't believe it. Sakura-chan was actually a missing-nin and she didn't want to go back. I felt like crying, as I picked up Hinata's limp form and the rookies retreated after coming back into the world of consciousness. I'm positive I'll retrieve Sakura-chan, believe it! But first, I'll have to find out about why Sakura left Konoha. Gotta go into ninja stealth skillz ...

Me and the other leaf shinobi jumped tree to tree and finally arrived at Konoha.

`Alright, time to do some research, dattebayo!`

000

Normal POV

Sakura was moving at a leisurely pace waiting for the Akatsuki to catch up to her as she was mentally debating whether or not she wanted to join. She found a nice open field for their oncoming chat, and she decided she will join... The six Akatsuki members finally emerged into the clearing and Sakura gestured at them to sit down. All was wonderfully peaceful until Hidan decided to break the ice `nicely.`

" Oi, bitch when are we gonna get down to business cuz I`m fuckin tired." Hidan shouted

All the people internally groaned at Hidan`s cockiness, I mean can`t we just be civilized for awhile?

" Well then, since the awkwardness passed why not get down to business." Sakura drawled lazily.

Since Kakuzu was the negotiator of the group(he got a business degree from Stanford, suck it up)he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Sakura. He explained that this is a contract from Pein about the agreements to be in Akatsuki and can`t be sued cuz you`d be dead anyways.

Simplified contract written by me cuz Pein`s stupid vocabulary is very VERY boring

1\. I will show respect to Leader at all times(Don`t know how Hidan passed this one)

2\. You cannot sue Akatsuki Organization unless you want the lawyer dead TOO. 0_0

3\. All dango is Itachi`s, you don`t want to lose an arm do you?

4\. Kakuzu is the appointed financial manager, DO NOT TOUCH HIS MONEY EVER, otherwise you`re screwed

5\. When sparring, all injuries will be shunned and you will continue on missions. DEAL WITH IT!

6\. Don`t disturb Pein and Konan`s `alone` time, cuz their just fucking like happy bunnies! Fer serious...

000

Sakura signed the contract as she thought it was pretty reasonable and handed it back to Kakuzu as he stuffed it down his cloak, I don`t even know where. From there they traveled back to Amegakure as they were on the border of Fire and Wave.

(Timeskip, just cuz)

Sakura`s POV

To be honest, I`m was seriously bored. After we arrived at base, they decided to leave me in a very nicely furnished living room. It had creamy colored walls in a circular room with tiled steps leading onto a tan-colored carpet with an array of loveseats and recliners. A coffee table was set in the middle, and a frickin` 75-inch flat-screen TV mounted onto one of the walls. A big fireplace was flickering steadily and gave the entire room a homely feeling. It was nice, really, but there`s nothing to do and I`ve been sitting here for the past 2 HOURS. I`m just about to leave a VERY comforting seat when Kisame appeared from behind a wall and gestures for me to follow him.

" So, do you have any advice for me before I see Pein?" I asked Kisame cuz` I could feel the mounting awkwardness while we advanced down a spiral staircase.

"Hmmmm, he has a god-complex personality so it`s best to call him Leader-sama," Kisane answered carefully.

I was about to ask more, but we stopped at a double-doored room. Kisame had miraculously disappeared so I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A deep voice replied," Enter."

I opened one door slowly and walked in...

To be continued

000

 **Authors note: I`m going to get serious here, and I`m asking you guys a big favor but PLEASE review. I kinda need motivation to write this and...yeah...**

 **I won`t be updating a whole lot but pick an option for updating:**

 **1\. Once every week and make it about 1,000 words**

 **2\. Once every two weeks and make it 2,500 words**

 **3\. Once every month and 5,000 words**

 **Just put the number you prefer in the reviews all shall be good my wonderfull small children. See you next time! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! I`m updating much sooner, because I`m bored and I`m trying to find an excuse to avoid golf. I mean I live in California and it feels like hell outside. According to plan, I told my parents I was doing `homework` right now. _**

 **Pein: Come on, the mighty god JUST appeared?!**

 **me: *cowers in fear under her bed sheets* gomenasai!**

 **Pein: It`s time for punishment**

 **me:* imagination and hormones go wild* faints from nosebleed**

 **Pein: Hehehehehe... that`s your punishment*cackles with sadistic glee***

 **Tobi: Oh no! Tobi is worried for Celestial-chan! When did Leader-sama get so sadistic!*anime cries while Zetsu tries comforting him.**

 **Konan: hmmmmm, I guess I`ll do the disclaimer this time.**

 **Disclaimer: Celestial Stardust-san does not own Naruto otherwise we`d all be dead right now. I do not kid or screw around with you, but I do it with Pein. *cough* I mean...Just shut up!**

 **Akatsuki: (-_-)**

 **Konan: (^_^)Celestial-san also does not own this cover or any other picture and gives credit to whoever created it!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura`s POV

Right-o, I`m sooooooo bored. I mean, I got put into Amegakure`s hospital. My throat felt raw an-Oh wait! I forgot to tell you dear narrators about what happened. Well you see...

*flashback, just cuz

Sakura`s POV

 _I entered the room silently quietly shutting the heavy oak doors behind me. I realized I had stepped into a large circular room with a domed roof, and the galaxy was painted onto the ceiling of the dome making it seem infinite. The floor was carpeted with a cream color, while the wall was a coffee brown. A small meeting area was piled with plush couches and a large fro-yo machine. You heard right. Now I must definitely make it in Akatsuki(inwardly gets fired up by fro-yo, she`s just like that.) And of course in the middle sat the leader behind a large rosewood desk._

 _" You know, Sakura-san, Kakuzu finances all the accomodations," Pein said with a tiny/EXTREME pride in his voice._

 _I sweatdropped, bigtime._

 _" Yeah Leader*takes a large gulp of air for the oncoming word*s-a-m-a*cringes inwardly*, I`ve read the contract already. I have decided to join, BUT!" I paused waiting for a dramatic build-up," if the Fro-yo machine goes, I go too." I stated threateningly as I stared at his ringed irises waiting for a response._

 _1 second..._

 _2 seconds..._

 _3 seconds..._

 _I FELT his smirk, that`s just not goddamn natural! For the second time in my life I was scared shitless._

 _" Welcome to the Akatsuki, Sakura!" he said, and Itachi came out of nowhere and threw confetti at me. Suprising the shit outta me, the confetti got into my mouth and I fainted from lack of oxygen. Great, now I have papercuts in my mouth. FML..._

 _*end of flashback_

and that was why I`m now currently at the hospital waiting oh so `patiently.` I spotted a notepad next to me and decided to have some fun...kukukukuku

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(I shall not tell you about the things she wrote on their, you`ll know soon enough...mwhahahahahahahahaha)

Normal POV

Soon enough, NOT. It`s been fucking 2 hours in a sterile white room and it ain`t fun honey. Actually, Sakura had healed her self unconsciously while she was in a weird dream. The dream involved 10 strangely colored unicorns resembling the Akatsuki, and LOTS of dangerously sharp confetti.(Beware da party paper, it is the sign of the devil.)

A sharp knock at the door disturbed the `nice` peace, FINALLY! The pinkette walked to the door and opened it slowly; peeking outside the only thing she saw was a flash of orange before it glomped on her.

"Mmf! *inhale some air* Get off me! Cha!" Sakura shouted while struggling in vain, and inserted some chakra into her arms to push the assaulter off. Finally, Sakura managed to push off the rude assaulter.

" Tobi is sorry, did Tobi hurt pretty girl?!" Tobi cried running around frantically flailing his arms about. Of course Sakura did the polite thing and TRIED to not sweatdrop. Yay, another motherfuckin idiot in the Akatsuki. Seriously, does Pein even consider who should be in the Akatsuki. Bruh...

" No, its fine Tobi please calm down." Sakura stated as calmly as possible, but not before twitching. She decided she wouldn`t reconsider joining Akatsuki, but this is a major crisis. Kami help her soul/souls.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(If your confused about the soul thing it`ll come into the storyline later on.)

Deidara`s POV

I'm being carted to the hospital currently, because Tobi the fucking man-child that's always high thought my clay was part of his damn play-doh collection. It blew up, on my bird and that's why I'm currently being dragged into a hospital. That little prick didn't even apologize to me afterwards, he ran off somewhere to have another annoy another patient. Yay...

All was well and I finally had some peace and quiet, but apparently kami was screwing with me. Fer serious. One second I'm dozing off, and the next the wall behind me disappears. Jk it just got smashed to pieces by Sakura! Wait, why is she here?

" Hello Deidara-san, could this high man-child happen to be yours?" she asked calmly.(Too calmly)

I could see her twitching, and it`s about to go DOWN! Damn`t, I told Tobi to not to annoy the patients too much, but nooooooooo.

"Hehe...Sorry Sakura-san that`s my idiotic partner Tobi, un," I tried to sound calm but her face is getting really, really shadowy.

Okay, so I was scared shitless, oh well. **But Deidara the Destroyer is an awesome bitch!** (Damn`t this is my computer, get off my computer!) But anyways, I was scared very very much. Deciding it was the best, I started backing away slowly hands in the surrender position. Before I could blink Sakura flash-stepped to where me and Tobi were huddled together , and WHAM! Tobi and me were slamming wall after wall of sterile rooms and almost killed an innocent janitor(poor man) until finally we ran out of wall and slammed into one of the skyscrapers of Amegakure. We finally stopped and fell onto concrete like dead flies(Jk not good at similes). Oh yay...I have learned not to annoy Sakura the Queen Bitch.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(Poor Deidara, wait till Kakuzu hears about this...oh shit.)

(Pein`s POV)

After Konan came into my room to report, and the coast was clear, I started to bang my head on the table **hard.** I then asked Konan to get Sakura for me; I decided we had a little chat.[insert rapey grin] Mhahahahahahahahahaha! Anyways I was impatiently waiting for her to arrive, because gods do not wait. Zilch. Zero...

[1 hour later]

It`s been fucking 1 hour! Bbbboooooyyyyyy! I`m pissed. *knock *knock. Finally! Wait, I gotta fix my twitching. Okay.

"Enter." I said in my `command voice.` Konan said it was smexy so I do it all the time...shut up.

Sakura entered calmly and I thought all was good, but instead of walking over to where I was she veered left for the damn fro-yo machine...I need to rethink my recruits. Yup.

" Sakura, come here," I commanded.

" Hmmmmm, what flavor? Strawberry, vanilla, strawberry sherbet, or strawberry and vanilla..." she trailed off.

If I was allowed to show emotion, my jaw would`ve dropped or stabbed myself with sparkly kunai thinking it was a genjutsu. And yes, I do have a sparkly kunai. Hahahaha. Suck it up bitches. Anyways, back to the main situation. She wasn`t even fucking pay attention to me! It`s time to take matters into my own hands. Dun dun dun

" Sakura, so help me if you don`t hear what I`m saying right now I **will** tell Deidara to blow up the fro-yo machine." I thought I did a pretty good job of being threatening her, cuz she`s anime crying a lot. I sweatdropped. She finally turned to me for attention, but not before glancing at the fro-yo machine. Da fuck? I feel like she has some personal issues, and she needs to handle .

" Why`d you call me here, Leader- _sama_?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

" Well, you see, I have been informed that you destroyed the entire third floor of the hospital." I tried to sound very calm, but that didn`t exactly work. It sounded like I was seething with rage and other dangerous shit.

She smirked.

blink.

blink.

blink.

" What you didn`t know was that all those holes were all Deidara and Tobi shaped. Oh, and you need to seriously rethink your recruits." She finished.

What did those idiot morons do this time. And also, ha! I knew I needed to work on my recruitment skills, I was right...

" Yeah, so they were annoying so I might`ve gone a little overboard in teaching them a lesson. Sorry." Sakura gave a sheepish smile and laughed nervously.

I`m seriously confused by her now. Like WTF? So confused. But, like all my members, she`s just mentally unstable at times.

" That`s fine. But next time your dealing with Kakuzu`s rant and flying hands." I stated. Cuz that was not fucking fun. None -_-

She finally exited the room after spending a whole damn ten minutes picking between two flavors. I was speechless, really...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(Yup, Sakura and her fro-yo were like peanut butter and jelly. They love eachother...PSYCH!)

(Sakura`s POV)

After I had that `incident` as I was dubbing it because Pein FUCKING threatened my fro-yo machine. Who does that? But all was completely well, because I found out that mixing vanilla and strawberry was fan-fucking-tastic! Being happy was a wonderful thing for the Akatsuki for they wouldn`t have to face Sakura the Queen Bitch. As I was walking along one of the dimmer hallways of the base; I suddenly stopped moving like couldn`t move of my own free will move. Oh, that little prick! I started walking automatically and leaned on a wall as Sasori closed in on me.

" Hi Sasori, ummmm...could you like maybe let the fuck go!" I tried struggling in vain.

He smirked sadistically," You know, I still haven`t punished you for killing me a few years back now did I?"

Oh now he remembers this shit.

 **Well, I`d like a hot piece of this ass!**

Fuck off, inner!

 **But seriously, have you seen him? We should`ve jumped him back then...**

But he`s about to rape me!(Desperation clearly in my voice)

 **So he likes it rough...**

Oh bitch, it`s on! Wait, right, I`m pressed up against a frickin`wall and is about to be mouth raped. Kami-sama save meh!

That`s when Sasori cut my inner-rantings short by slamming his mouth onto mines. I gasped which he used as a leverage to slip his tongue into my mouth. To be honest, I kinda enjoyed it. He had a natural cedarwood and cinnamon scent; then we broke apart both of us breathing heavily. Then he smirked and left me staring into space. Oh well, time to find someone to take my anger out on...

000000

IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ

 **So ummmm...yeah. That was my first kiss scene and I don`t know how it is. Also I have decided I will update every Friday as it`s a slightly less stressful day for me. I`m in all accelerated classes and TBH it`s like going through hell four times a day. Oh yes! First person to review gets a one-shot any rating(even M) , any pairing, and give me an idea of what type. So that`s it for the important note. I`m begging you to review. I`ll PM you about the one-shot promise to whoever is the lucky person. See you until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fellow people! For those of you who saw the upcoming story ideas, just to let you know, I will not start any of those until this story reaches 40,000 words so it`s gonna be awhile. Now, onto the disclaimer.**

 ***Spins the wheel of Akatsuki members***

 **me: Yay! Your doing the disclaimer this time Kakuzu-san**

 **Kakuzu: Why are you wasting time on this, your not even making money!**

 **me: Because I love fanfiction and the people who read this are also fanchildren. Now do the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: Because kami has mercy, Celestial Stardust-san does not own Naruto. Misashi Kishimoto does you`ll just all have to suck it up. Now back to counting my last bounty...** **Pein: You should be thanking me! For I am the almighty kami!**

 **me: I`m pretty sure kami`s don`t trip on goddamn rocks; now do they[insert smirk]**

 **Pein: You know, I still haven`t punished you from last time now did I?**

 **me:! Ahahahaha...gtg a-and...type t-the story. Yes I`m afraid, you all should be.**

* * *

Sakura`s POV

The hell. Sasori actually kissed me, and I tried to kill him a few years ago! Well, in case you didn`t remember what happened last chapter, I was cornered by Sasori and mouth-raped. Now you can sleep well small child...

WHO THE FUCK AM I KIDDING, THIS IS HORIBBLE! I, SAKURA HARUNO WAS MOUTH-RAPED BY A GUY THAT I `KILLED` A FEW YEARS BACK!

Alright, I`m calm now, all I have to do is spar. Hm, should I use me kekkai genkai? Oh right! You, dear readers don`t know what is is. So let me break it down for you...

 _*Flashback..._

 _I was cleaning up the attic in my now very lonely house. My parents were murdered a few months ago on an A-rank mission. They had already completed the mission successfully, but they were ambushed by unknown ninjas on their way back to Konoha. On the day of their funeral, I made a vow to find the murderers and make them pay. Of course I wouldn`t get so revenge driven to run away, cause that would be ridiculously dramatic*cough*Sasuke*cough.*_

 _While I was spacing out, I accidently tripped over a slighty upended wooden floorboard. I was going to put it back, but something flashed under it, so I pried it off and found a small intricate rose-gold key. I tried searching for an opening along the walls and tried all jewelry boxes, but none would open. I laid down on the wood floor and stared up at the painting on the sealing. The painting was of two women looking exactly alike but one with silver hair and the other had navy blue hair. The silver-haired maiden had jade-cut eyes, and the other had molten gold ones. As I studied their details, I noticed the blue-haired one had a keyhole shaped ring. So, I grabbed a chair, stood on it, and inserted the key into it. To my surprise, a small thud was heard as an object dropped onto the floor behind me. I looked behind me to find a small scroll on the floor. I picked it up to examine it farther; it had silver lining, red in the center, and the white Haruno clan symbol in the middle. I could see it was sealed, so I drew a little bit of blood and lightly trailed my fingers across it. The scroll briefly glowed, before it opened revealing a kekkai genkai I never knew I had before._

 _Every Haruno had one kekkai genkai, but all were different. How I knew this? It was all printed onto the scroll, and what type each Haruno had. The kekkai genkai allowed the user to manipulate what the Haruno was gifted with. For example, my dad, as listed from the scroll could manipulate wood. No, not like Yamato, he didn`t create wood he could simply twist, sharpen, or reshape it into anyway imaginable with little chakra and effort. Her mother had an ability to manipulate water; though it could be inconvenient at times. So, in overall words, she, Sakura Haruno `normal nothing special about her` THAT Sakura Haruno had a secret powerful kekkai genkai. That`s not all. Apparently, when a Haruno is born, they attract a special celestial spirit that will manifest itself into the newborn. That was Sakura`s perverted inner. Her spirit would then give her an attribute that they could manipulate. That explains why she had petal-pink hair and emerald-leafy green eyes. She had two manipulations; flowers and leaves. That`s why from then on, she would always carry two summoning scrolls on her back changing her entire attire. She now wore a black dress with pink flowers and green lining that flared at her waist, spandex short, and her infamous black leather gloves. She also grew out her pink tresses, and they cascaded down her back in wavy curls. Her body also matured a lot filling out her curves, if she wasn`t a kuniochi, she could`ve been in the modeling career..._

 _*_ _end of flashback_

She now realized why her parents and clan kept it a secret. They would be killed for fear of power and greed. From what her research told her now, she was the last Haruno left in the Five Great Nations. Hurray...

Now, to take my anger out on someone.

* * *

Itachi`s POV

I was in my shared room with Kisame, when I decided it was time to eat something. I slowly stalked down the hallway, and turned right for the nicely equipped kitchen. It had a black and cream tiled floor, pale granite tops, silver cooking pots and pans, a metal refrigerator, four sinks, and a lot of white-painted cabinets. Nobody ever cooked here, cause last time Konan thought it would be fun to fry the ramen instead of putting it in broth. It ended as Pein using his Rinnegan to stab the porcelain bowl. Me using a katon jutsu and `accidently` burnt my ramen. Kisame, not wanting to be rude, shoved the dry noodles down his cloak which resulted in him getting a new one. Sasori used chakra strings smashing it against a wall, and Deidara and Tobi molded a C-2 bomb together and blew up theirs. Hidan and Kakuzu were lucky, cause they went out on a mission. We ate take-out from then on...yup.

I opened the refrigerator and took out one of MANY MANY dango sticks. I loved the dango so much, I even made a poem for it. Would you like to hear it, my dear readers? *Ahem

Dango

by: Itachi Uchiha

Oh, my love

I love your soft curves

Your sweet inner fillings

That delicious freezer flavor

Oh, that magnificence

Dango...

Once, Deidara walked in on me reciting this to a stick of dango. He told me that despite the poetry books I read, I`m still shitty at writing them. He gave me the da-fuck face. Of course, being the bad-ass person I am, I just hn`d at him. I pissed him off, which made me really proud. That`s right, I have swag.

Once I plopped down onto my assigned seats(Pein wants us to be a good evil organization) I started consuming the dango at the rate which even my sharingan can`t catch me. Just kidding. I`m still out in public, so I`ll just carefully chew with my mouth closed. As I was enjoying the love of my life(not an innuendo)Sakura had walked into the dining area, glaring at a wall deftly before she focused in on me.

 **Oh no! She looks like she`s about to have a BT!**

A BT?

 **A Bitch Fit! Duh...**

Any idea why?

 **Somebody must`ve pissed her off, now she`s gonna take her anger out on somebody.**

Ahhh, I see.

 **Finally you get it!*Throws confetti at himself***

I`ve been wanting to have a good spar for some time now...

 **Bitch, you high?**

I finally cut off my conversation with my consciousness, as he was driving me crazy.

" Um, excuse me Sakura-san, but do you want to spar?" I asked cautiously, as I didn`t know what a `bitch fit` was.

" Thank you for the offer Itachi, I would love to!" She said with a malicious glint in her eyes.

Maybe it wasn`t such a good choice to ask...

 **No shit, Sherlock!**

FML.

TBC...

 **Well, there`s going to be a fight scene in the next chapter! Yay! Also, if you are a newbie, FML means fuck my life. Also, if there is confusion about Itachi`s consciousness and Sakura`s inner spirit, Itachi just has a bipolar disorder, kind of like Zetsu but it converses with him inside his mind. Sakura`s is a kekkai jenkai. Also, I made Itachi`s grave-stone already...**

 **Here lies Itachi Uchiha**

 **died of not listening to his mental disorder**

 **Yup, Fuck his Life**

 **"I will always love you"**

 **quoted by Itachi, dedicated to dango**

 **Also, Uchiha`s are not gay!**

 **Maybe except for my idiotic brother.**

 **JK! Maybe...well anyways, see you next chapter! Ja ne!**


	6. Authors Note

**Important Note for Reviewing people:**

 **Wassup homies! Jk, you never any of that! As you can tell from my first sentence I`m very high(not literally) as in excited and bouncing around in anticipation high. Why, you ask? Because I got my first review, but unfortunately it`s not valid because the person who reviewed was an anonymous. That means I can`t contact him/her for a one-shot. If that person makes a claim, in an account, then they still get a one-shot dedicated to them. If not, the other people out there can still have a chance to review. And yes, before you shit your pants, I`ll still be updating on Friday 9/25/15. You know what...I change my mind. If that person and another second reviewer both review, I`ll dedicate one-shots to both of you. Yay! Win win situation.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya readers!~ I`m so happy for no random reason, but I`m writing this right now, because of nightcore. Now, for those of you who don`t know what nightcore is, search up your favorite song plus the word nightcore next to it on youtube. I recommend nightcore by the youtuber NightcoreReality. Cuz her music is amazing...**

 **me: Now, time for the wheel of Akatsuki!**

 **Akatsuki: No, you`ll never take me alive!**

 **spinning...**

 **me: And this week`s winner is...Deidara!**

 **Deidara: Why kami, why?**

 **Hidan: Hey! It`s fucking Jashin-sama to you bitch.**

 **me: Ahaha~just do the goddamn disclaimer*eyebrow twitching***

 **Deidara: O-okay, un...*ahem***

 **Disclaimer: CelestialStardust-san does not own Naruto, un. Also, Art is a bang in my own opinion! I mean you can only appreciate it when it`s gone, so enjoy the moment. I got this theory when...*blah blah blah***

 **me: Well, that`s the disclaimer and some more *cough*opinions. Onto the story!**

 **Akatsuki: Finally that`s over(or `hn` in Itachi`s case)**

 **000**

Normal POV

Itachi led Sakura through the maze of hallways, and stopped at a pair of stairs and so they ascended. When they reached the foot of a tall oak door, a little smudge of sunlight seeped through lighting up their faces and making Sakura`s eyes shine even more than they did. And so Itachi, like a motherfucking gentleman, asked her if she was ready. Her only answer was hell yeah, followed by a glint of excitement in her eyes.

Thus, Itachi opened the door...

It was a very nice day considering they were in Ame. The sky was a brilliant blue with puffy, full clouds drifting lazily across. They had just entered a secluded area in a forest, and came out from a genjutsu hiding a small doorway. Sakura surveyed the forest and noted her advantages, and made sure her rage would not overcome her senses. Itachi gave her a small nod signaling her to get ready as he walked to his end of the sparring grounds.

Sakura gave Itachi a thumbs up, and knowing she was ready, he disappeared.

Sakura saw Itachi and anticipated this and searched for his masked chakra. She smirked. Sasuke was like this too she thought as she charged into the trees fully expecting to find Itachi hiding within the forest. Suddenly, a blur appeared in front of her halting her movements, and almost ran into a wall. Damn Uchihas, if you compared them to a brick wall they were like the same. Well, she made the bad mistake of looking up at the eyes of the sharingan before she was trapped in an intense genjutsu.

Meanwhile Sakura stared into space, Itachi made haste and threw some dangerous-looking kunais at Sakura. And yes, he was too prideful to admit it, but if you lived long enough, you could see the sparkly rhinestones shaping a sharingan in the bottom. But a few seconds before the kunais found their target, she countered them with a backflip leaving Itachi slightly in shock. The genjustu he had just created was a high-level one the even powerful shinobis had problems dispelling it. Quickly throwing his amazement away, he jumped away and swiftly began forming hand-signs.

From a distance, Sakura saw Itachi making hand-signs that were very familiar to her and did a quick substitution to avoid the oncoming katon-jutsu. Of course, Itachi saw this with his friggin kick-ass sharingan.

Sakura from her previous experience knew Itachi caught the substitution jutsu with his kekkai genkai and burst through the trees into the open sparring field where her field of expertise lay. Soon after, Itachi flew into the open in a blur of black and red. The two former Konoha-nin clashed in an intense match of taijutsu...

They both charged at eachother at break-neck speed(not surprised they got whiplash) and Sakura made a series of chakra-enhanced punched that were too fast to comprehend for an average ninja. Of course, they were average. Itachi soon started throwing his own moves after Sakura threw him a nasty right hook. Ouch...

But Itachi`s long-range fighting style started to butt in, and he rapidly loss stamina. As he suddenly pulled back, Sakura reeled back in surprise and also retreated into a further distance. It looked like she was going to become the obvious winner, that is, until she tripped...ON A MOTHERFUDGIN` ROCK! Yup, and that`s how their `WAS` intense match drew to an end.

000

Sakura`s POV

Yes! I was winning a match against the human icecube Itachi who was a pretty challenging opponent if I have to admit this...Nope! In my much better improved mood, I didn`t sense the oncoming tiny obstacle that would be my ultimate demise...

 **Cha! Your too dramatic!**

Girl, have you met yourself. You HAD to give me pink hair and green eyes! PINK HAIR, YOU FUCKER!

 **Bitch, please. I know you lurv your hair. It`s so smooth and soft and silky...**

Snapping out of my weird, but not uncommon, conversation with inner, I quickly noticed I was on the ground. I was falling into unconscious from tripping on a friggin rock, like, da hell?! My thoughts were frantically scattered as I fell into the blackness.

000

Itachi`s POV

I watched as she skidded back in her gloriousness, so what? I might have a slight infatuation with her, hn. But then, in all her pink-haired magnificence, she tripped on a rock. I was internally laughing at the fact that the best sparring partner, right next to Kisame, tripped on a tiny impediment. But then I panicked as she lost consciousness, and I hurriedly ran to her and set off in search of the next best thing next to a medic-nin, Kakuzu...

Goddamit! It`s been twenty minutes since I`ve started looking for Kakuzu. Dropping off Sakura in the infirmary, I navigated the spacious, but dim, hallways of the base like a boss. Just as I was about to contact him via ring message,yup, this was all Konan`s idea about bonding. I bumped into him when I turned the corner. Yes, victory!

" Sorry to bother you Kakuzu-san, but Sakura fell unconscious during a spar." I said, making sure no un-Itachi emotions escaped.

Kakuzu smirked," Ah, so your worried about her. Don`t worry, but does she have any injuries?"

I thought about it, then remembered that she got a shallow cut on her forehead when dodging my kunais. I forgot about the other thing Kakuzu said...

" Yes, she has a slight cut on her forehead, but I think that`s all." Yup, I answered that like a boss.

" Alright, I`ll go take a look at her..." Kakuzu seemingly grunted as he trudged his way to the infirmary.

When we stepped inside the sterile, but well equipped room, Kakuzu walked up to Sakura`s bed and inspected where I said the cut was. Kakuzu then turned around, face full of irritation, and said," Could you not interrupt my money counting next time, there`s nothing wrong with her."

I then stepped up to see that the gash on her forehead was healed, probably by herself. She is a medic-nin after all...hn. Well, I never met a medic-nin who actually healed themselves unconsciously, mind-blowing. -_-

Then, Kakuzu stalked out the door like an angry puppy who can actually kill you. Wait, no. That`s fucking scary.

000

Pein`s POV

Uhn, I`m currently in the meeting room listening to Madara blab on about his evil plan... blah blah blah. Kami help me. I just want to take it easy for awhile and finish Ouran High School Host Club. Also, Bisco Hatori(creator of OHSHC) was having a book signing today. I`ll have to wear a henge, and-OH MY GOD, CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP MADARA! Yup, you guessed it, he was STILL talking about his plan of world peace in the Infinite Tsukeyomi. This is the fifth time this week we`ve had the same exact speech and everything! We`ll all have to take a vacation to _there_ this year...

TBC...

000

 **Well, that`s a wrap! Anybody up for a sakucentric-filled vacation! Yup, you guessed it. I`m super hyper right now, probably I`ve had three cups of coffee today. Also, on a different note, I apologize that I didn`t update last week. I`m now in the Southern California Junior PGA , so now I`m going to be more busy. Also, sorry for the kinda short chapter for two weeks.**

 **I might start a new story, it`s going to be one from my profile under upcoming story ideas. As my friends tell me, I have no patience. Which is probably true, so I`m not going to wait until 40,000 words. Don`t worry! I`ll still update this one. YAY! See you next time!**


	8. HIATUS SADNESS

**Dear readers,**

 **I sincerely apologize for this, but I`m going to put this story on pause for a while. My grades are dropping because of one stupid English teacher, so I`m going to put this story on hold. Just to be clear, I`m not going to give up on this, but I just need a break from all the messed up shit going on at my school. I`ll still keep a close eye on this story and the offer of a one-shot still stands. Once again, I apologize. Gomenasai~ -_-**


End file.
